In the state of the art, power-shifted automatic transmissions are often designed as planetary coupling transmissions or as countershaft transmissions, which are designed on the primary side or the transmission-input side, with a starting element that is preferably designed as a hydrodynamic torque converter or as a starting clutch. In this case, various gear ratios of the transmission can be achieved by means of frictionally engaged shifting elements such as wet multi-disk clutches or multi-disk brakes.